This disclosure relates generally to Software Defined Radio (SDR). SDR technology and applications have grown across a diverse set of communities including university laboratories, open-source software, high-powered installed devices, and military communications. The technology of using software to modulate and demodulate analog Radio Frequency (RF) in the digital domain is proven and well-tested. There is a need, however, for SDR systems that are compatible with commercially available mobile device platforms.